Après la pluie vient le beau temps
by Dede-Coco
Summary: L'histoire commence avec la mort de quelqu'un. Qui? on ne sait pas...
1. L'enfant: Le soleil de chaque mère

Kikou! encore moi! Je sais, je suis fatiguante avec mes histoires ennuyantes, mais ne me faites pas de la peipeine :'(.

Le début est un peu cours, mais il faut bien commencer par quelque chose!

**Note: **Ce texte a été corrigé par Élizz. MERCI PETITE ROBERT SUR PATTES!

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

La mort, je me suis toujours demandé à quoi cela ressemblait. Je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était comme ça… mais au moins, je meurs de la façon dont je l'ai toujours voulu… Par contre, je me sens si triste… Je meurs trop vite, ma vie à été trop courte… Je laisse derrière moi tant de gens qui ne sauront vivre sans moi… Avant de mourir, belle mer, jolie mer, s'il-vous-plaît, portez ma voix vers une personne qui saura m'écouter, apporter la joie dans la vie de mes enfants… Je vous en supplie, exaucez mon dernier souhait…

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

Alors c'est bien? La suite arrive bientôt c'est une promesse!


	2. Amnésie

Rekikou tout le monde! Vous voyez, ça ne ma pas pris du temps!

**Note:**Vous ne verrez peu être pas le lien avec le premier chapitre tout de suite, sa m'étonnerais (un peu enfin de compte…) si vous voyez le lien… bah zippez-vous la bouche!

**Note2:** Text recorrigé par Élizzz!!!

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Après avoir parlé avec Akito, Momiji partit à la résidence secondaire près du lac, là où il avait passé l'été avec Tohru et les autres... Il pensait au fait qu'il n'était plus maudit, au fait qu'il ne pourrait peut-être jamais vivre avec sa mère et Momo, il pensa à ce qu'il pourrait faire faire maintenant et dans le futur. Il regarda la mer et se mit à penser à Tohru, comme il aurait aimé pouvoir l'embrassé... mais elle, elle était amoureuse de Kyo, pas de lui... Et il se perdit de plus en plus dans ses pensées...

Il remarqua dans l'eau une silhouette frêle. Il s'approcha de l'eau et y vit une fille, une adolescente. Les cheveux noir aux pointe orchidée suivait le courant, les yeux fermé, elle semblait si sereine, elle ne bougeait pas seul les vagues la poussaient toujours de la même manière et parfois on pouvait voir des bulles d'air s'échapper doucement de ses narines. Momiji prit de peur entra dans l'eau et se mit à courir vers l'adolescente et à ce moment là, la fille sortit sa tête de l'eau et prit une grande inspiration. Momiji ébahit, n'osait plus bouger. Il avait vraiment cru pendant un instant qu'elle s'était noyée. La fille, elle, le regardait de ses yeux violets avec un regard rieur.

-Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que je me noyais? Dit la fille souriante

**-** Euh…J'ai vraiment cru que tu t'étais noyée! Répondit Momiji un peu perdu

**-**Ah! Désolée, c'est parce que quand je suis sous l'eau, ça me permet de mieux réfléchir, et je me sens plus joyeuse, c'est comme si je changeais de monde, dit-elle le regard ailleurs, mais je vous évite les détailles, laissez-moi me présenter -elle se leva- Je m'appelle Amnésie!

Un peu déboussolé Momiji lui répondit:  
**-**Euh… Enchanté, moi je m'appel Momiji et s'il-te-plaît tutoie-moi.

**-**Momiji! C'est si mignon! Ça me fait penser à la joie, à un petit animal qu'on serre très fort dans nos bras! Tient! Comme un lapin! Dit Amnésie de plus en plus enthousiaste

Momiji surpris qu'elle ait fait allusion au lapin décida tout de même de continuer la conversation...

**-**Oui, justement, Momiji c'est allemand et ça signifie joie...

-Ah je le savais que ça avait un rapport, je suis la meilleur pour deviner! répondit Amnésie toujours aussi joyeuse

-Euh... et toi, Amnésie, ça signifie quelque chose?

-Oui! Quand je suis née mes yeux était déjà violet, et quand on les regarde on peu voir des teintes plus foncées qui peuvent aller jusqu'au bleu foncé, mes parents ont trouvé que ces couleurs faisait pensé à la tristesse et qu'on pouvais tout oublier en regardant d'aussi beau yeux alors il m'ont nommée Amnésie, expliqua-t-elle , je trouve que ça fait un peu conte de fée, et j'adore ça, j'ai toujours aimé les histoire invraisemblable et d'ailleurs, j'adore en compter quand je commence, je n'arrête plus, parfois je pourrais parler pendant des heures!

-Oui je vois ça! répondit Momiji.

Momiji regarda de nouveau Amnésie, cette fille au regard d'une hyperactive évadée de l'asile psychiatrique… Il aimait bien cette fille!

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Momiji invita Amnésie à la maison secondaire, il voulait en savoir plus sur elle, elle l'intriguait un peu…

-Ouah! Elle est grande cette maison! En plus il y a des domestiques! Oh mon dieu! C'est ta maison?

-Euh… non, ce n'est pas ma maison, c'est une des nombreuses résidences secondaires de ma famille…

-Tu vis dans une famille drôlement riche pour avoir une résidence secondaire comme ça, répondit Amnésie en touchant à presque tout ce qu'elle voyait.

-Oui, c'est vrai… toi ta famille, comment est-elle?

Amnésie qui était de dos à Momiji s'embla se figer pendant un bref instant…

-Petite…

Un silence gênant régnât dans la pièce et une idée vint à Momiji, et s'il resterait ici pendant quelque temps avec Amnésie pour se changer les idées?

-Dit est-ce que ça te tenterais de rester ici pendant quelque temps? Je sais qu'on est en plein milieu de l'année scolaire, mais ça ferait quand même du bien…

-Ah oui! Ça serait vraiment super! Et pas grave pour l'école!

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre!

Désolée si vous trouvez que Momiji et Amnésie son bavard… PAS MA FAUTE!  
Et je sais... sa passe vite... PAS MA FAUTE :'(

Avez-vous aimé? Si oui -» Reviews!


End file.
